Hermione Learns to Dance
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: AU Forth Year. Hermione learns to Dance and enjoys the Yule Ball. Written for Charms at Hogwarts School.


Hermione Learns to Dance

It was in her forth year at Hogwarts that Hermione Jean Granger learned to dance, with lessons from an unlikely teacher. The Triwizard Tournement, which was hosted at Hogwarts this time, included a ball which was held on Christmas Night. Most of the female student population were excited about it, and some of them had been asked.

However, Hermione was sick and tired of hearing about the Yule Ball, and found herself wishing that it was already over. She was only happy that no one had asked her, because if they did, she'd have to reveal that she couldn't dance.

But lady luck was not on her side, for the following day, Ron asked her to be his dancing partner at the Ball. She smiled, and said "No thank you, Ron. Someone has already asked me to go with him." She felt bad for lying, but she didn't want to have tell him the truth.

Smiling, she walked away from Ron, and then let her smile fade. She wanted to dance, but she didn't want to let on to anyone that she couldn't.

Over the next few weeks, almost every boy in Gryffindor from third year and up asked her to be their partner at the Ball, and every time they did, she turned them down. Then, it seemed that some of the boys from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were asking her as well. The oldest person to ask her was Cedric Diggory, and when she refused, he asked Cho Chang instead.

None of the boys from Slytherin had asked her, but then again, she wasn't surprised. After all, the Slytherins and Gryffindor's hated each other on principle. _Well, at least the Slytherins are leaving me alone on this matter. _She thought, somewhat happily.

But the last straw for her was when Harry asked her to dance with him, and she exploded with rage. "For the last time, Harry, I've been asked already!" So saying, she stormed out of the Common Room, seething with rage.

_I think I shall go to the library and relax there. No one's allowed to chat in the library, so I won't be bothered._ She thought, and ran off to the library, eager to be alone.

Madame Pince, who was normally a cold woman, gave Hermione a half-smile when she saw her.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Granger." She said in a low voice, and Hermione smiled, before heading off to find a book.

She was just getting into the book about how pointless witch burning was, when someone sat down beside her and said "Hello."

Hermione froze at the sound of Draco's arrogant, aristocratic voice. "What are you doing?" She asked him coldly.

"Just saying "Hello", that's all." Draco sneered at her, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I came in here to get away from everyone who insisted on asking me to go to ball with them." She hissed angrilly.

Draco raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Who are you going with, as I've heard that someone asked you?"

Hermione glared at him, before her gaze shifted, and she looked worried. "No one invited me, I made that up. The truth is, I can't dance."

She expected Draco to have a laughing fit, so she was surprised when he didn't. She was shocked by the question that came from his mouth.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"But you hate me. Why would you want to help me?" She said, shocked.

"Because I think you'll like dancing, if you had someone to show you the ropes." He said, and added, "Meet me on the seventh floor, by the statue of Barnabas the Barmy."

Hermione chuckled, and added, "The one who tried to teach Ballet to Trolls."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Over the next few weeks, Draco taught Hermione to Tango, Walzt, and even, Ballroom Dancing in the Room of Requirement. As they danced every Tuesday and Saturday evening, both of them put their differences asside, and on Christmas Eve, Draco asked Hermione if she would go to the ball with him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I accept your request." She said formally, and Draco smirked at her.

"You look lovely when you dance in heels, you know."

"Thanks, I put an anti-slip charm on them, so that I wouldn't risk breaking my ankle." With that, Hermione thanked him again for being a wonderful teacher, and left, feeling elated.

The next evening, Draco waited anxiously for Hermione to show up, but couldn't see her anywhere. Once or twice he passed a very pretty girl dressed in light pink with dark mahogany hair, but still he had no luck in finding her.

It was as he passed the girl in pink again, that she called him in Hermione's voice. He froze, and spun around. He then gasped, feeling daft that he hadn't recognised her earlier. Hermione didn't look like Hermione at all. She had darkened her hair, before curling it and making it look pretty. She wore robes of pink, and had matching shoes.

Around her neck was a pink pearl necklace, but Draco could tell that it was an object that had been transformed into a necklace.

"You look absolutely stunning, Miss Granger." He complemented her, before handing her a dark red rose with a black ribbon around it.

As they danced later on, no one gave them odd or disgusted looks, because no one had recognised her.

While at breakfast the next day, Harry asked her if she had a nice time at the ball. "Yes, I did, thank you Harry."

But she never told anyone who she danced with.


End file.
